


Magic Cormac

by Hermione_LeStrange_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cormac McLaggen is a stripper, F/M, Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter - Freeform, Magic Mike inspired, Male Strippers, Pansy Parkinson & Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley friendship, Pansy Parkinson & Hermione Granger friendship, Past Relationship(s), Rated for sexual references, male strip club, mention pansy parkinson/hermione granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_LeStrange_2018/pseuds/Hermione_LeStrange_2018
Summary: In an attempt to get Hermione away from the stresses of work, her friends take Hermione to a strip club.*one shot at the moment*Rating will change to explicit if I write chapter 2.This is also on my fanfiction account Hermione LeStrange





	Magic Cormac

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just an experimental piece as I’m not good at writing anything sex related. If you could give me feedback so I can write better sexy content that would be awesome.
> 
> This might become a two shot with the second chapter being a sex scene, depending if my writing skills improve.
> 
> This is Cormac x Hermione pic with mentions of past Hermione x Pansy.

 

_If you're horny, let's do it_

_Ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

                                                          _Pony_ by Ginuwine

* * *

 

Hermione could not believe what she agreed to.

 

In the middle of a stack of law cases, Pansy and Ginny swooped in. Normally she would make time to listen to her friends and organise a lunch break to spend time with them but with the recent land disputes between Centaurs and land developers; Hermione found herself working well into the nightand missing her friends’ birthdays.

 

Unsurprisingly her curly hair became wild as her work days went on.

 

“C’mon Mione, we hardly see you anymore.” Ginny whined as she plumped down into the seat across from Hermione.

 

Not wanting to argue Hermione made a half hearted promise; her focus only on the paperwork in her hands. “I know but I can’t put this aside right now. Maybe in a couple of weeks we can go out for drinks.”

 

Pansy rolled her eyes and sat on the desk, her skirt hitching up just enough to distract Hermione. The Slytherin smirked.

 

“Please Granger, you and I both know I have seen you the Daily Prophet more than in real life,” Hermione frowned, guilt tugging at her conscious. “It’s Friday evening and we want hang out with our friend, not the news paper clipping at our desks.”

 

Hermione looked at Pansy, silently cursing her Slytherin methods. Ginny on the other looked hopeful but made sure to look sad when Hermione turned to look at her.

 

The witch looked at Pansy again and then dropped her quill onto the oak desk.

 

“So what do you girls want to do?”

 

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

 

Hermione was gobsmacked at the scene around her.

 

Adult women of all ages were catcalling and cheering as a group of male strippers moved proactively across the stages, dancing and grinding in scantily clad clothes. Hermione felt her cheeks flushed as she scowled at her Slytherin friend. She knew Ginny well enough that she wouldn’t dare bring Hermione to a strip club but Pansy…

 

Pansy always managed to make Hermione do something she wouldn’t normally do.

 

The raven haired witch laughed. “Loosen up Granger, we are here to have fun.”

 

She would have made a remark if Ginny and Pansy hadn’t dragged her to a reserved table.

 

The table was off to the side at one of the stages; candles burned different colours above them as it changed to the beat of muggle music. Hermione could feel the music and the atmosphere thrumming against the walls.

 

“I can’t believe you brought me here!” Hermione hissed at the youngest Weasley who had the decency to look guilty. “You on the other hand,” She started, looking at Pansy who never once cowered under her gaze. “You should know better than bring Ginny into this, what would Harry say?”

 

A sharp gleam and smirk graced Pansy’s face. She opened her mouth to retort but both Ginny and Hermione spoke before she could.

 

“Don’t!”

 

“Not another word!”

 

Pansy simply shrugged and waved the waiter over while the stage emptied for the next act. The Slytherin relaxed into her and gave a sultry smile to the young waiter. The waiter blushed and cleared his throat to speak.

 

“What can I get for you ladies?”

 

Hermione felt her friends’ gazes and shifted uncomfortably. “Three mimosas please.”

 

The waiter nodded but lingered, staring at Pansy.

 

Both Ginny and Hermione looked between the two, waiting for the young man to leave but it seemed that the Slytherin wanted to torment the poor boy.

 

Pansy’s work clothes were always fashionable and revealed just enough of her body to get reactions out of men and women. Including Hermione but that’s a story for another time.

 

With subtle movements Pansy leaned towards the waiter, revealing just a tiny bit of the black lacy bra hugging her ample cleavage.

 

“Could you bring three more every ten minutes, we had a _long_ and _hard_ day at work.” Pansy licked her lips, glancing towards the Waiter’s semi tented pants as she emphasised key words.

 

The waiter nodded, blushing as he scurried off to get the drinks.

 

Hermione shook her head. “Why do you always have to torment the wait staff?”

 

The Slytherin shrugged. “It’s fun.”

 

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Ginny asked eagerly, leaning to Pansy.

 

The bookworm’s mouth dropped open momentarily and glared at Pansy who was considering it. Luckily for Hermione, Pansy knew when and when not to push the bookworm’s buttons.

 

“Not tonight I’m afraid.”

 

Ginny frowned, mentally cursing as she tried to figure out how to distract her husband, Harry, from work.

 

When the drinks finally arrived the next act was announced and the person standing on the stage closest to Hermione made her choke on her drink. Her face went bright pink as Pansy chuckled and Ginny cheered.

 

Wearing black pants and a black tie, stood Cormac McLaggen. His golden brown curly hair was short and styled.

 

What had Hermione’s complete attention was his well toned and muscular body gleamed in the candle light.

 

She felt a lumped form in her throat as Cormac caught sight of her. He smirked and winked at her as the music started playing.

 

Ginny was too busy ogling the _Harry Potter_ look alike to notice Cormac McLaggen. Pansy however, she grinning like a cheshire cat. She may known Cormac worked at this particular club.

 

Cormac slowly worked his way to Hermione’s table, stopping at each witch who threw money on the stage. It was almost hypnotic the way all the dancers moved to the music, especially the way Cormac moved his hips.

 

His chest glistened with sweat and red marks from where other witches grabbed him as rolled his hips on their laps.

 

Hermione unconsciously pulled at her collar as she felt the heat rise up in her body and squeezed her thighs together.

 

The Slytherin glanced at Hermione, slightly jealous that her former fuck buddy was turned on by Cormac’s dancing but on the other hand she is quite proud of herself for the plan working. Plus she couldn’t deny that Cormac turned her on too. _“I guess it's a win-win.”_

 

As the beat in the song changed Cormac teased the witches by pulling at the loops on his pants, dragging one side down to show off black underwear before quickly pulling his pants. Cormac strutted over to the table near Hermione.

 

Their eyes locked on to each other.

 

Hermione could barely breathe as Cormac turned around, looking over his shoulder at Hermione. His body seemed to be sculpted by the Gods of Olympus; his muscles flexed as Cormac grinned.

 

Cormac bent over, grabbed the fabric of the pants and tore them off as he stood up.

 

Hermione’s eyes went wide as she saw his large package underneath the underwear. Pansy nodded, seeming rather impressed.

 

Cormac threw the remains of his pants to the crowd of witches and strutted towards Hermione.

 

The bookworm froze, expecting Cormac to dance in front of her and her friends but instead his sweaty muscular body gently sat on her lap. Without a word he began rolling his hips to the music and bit his lower lip.

 

Hermione could vaguely hear Pansy and Ginny gasp but the witch was far too turned on to pay much attention.

 

His lips hovered over hers for the longest three second of her life before moving to her ear.

 

“Meet me after work?”

 

Without a second thought Hermione moaned. “Yes!”

 


End file.
